


The Letter

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: จอห์นนี่พบจดหมายฉบับหนึ่งถูกสอดไว้ในสารานุกรมเล่มหนาในกล่องเก็บหนังสือของคุณพ่อ กระดาษแผ่นนั้นอัดแน่นไปด้วยลายมือที่เขาคุ้นเคย และความรู้สึกอันเอ่อล้นของคุณพ่อของเขาต่อผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง





	The Letter

**จดหมายฉบับนั้นถูกสอดอยู่ในหนังสือเล่มหนาที่อยู่ลึกสุดของกล่องเก็บหนังสือของคุณพ่อ**

จอห์นนี่คิดว่าคุณพ่อของเขาคงตั้งใจจะเก็บซ่อนมันไว้อย่างดี ดูจากการที่มันอยู่ในสถานที่ที่แทบไม่มีใครนึกสนใจ ในหน้าหนึ่งของหนังสือสารานุกรมเล่มหนาที่แค่มองก็รู้สึกถึงน้ำหนักอันหนักอึ้งของมันแล้ว และมันคงกดทับความทรงจำและความรู้สึกบางอย่างของคุณพ่อของเขาขณะเขียนจดหมายฉบับนี้ไว้ด้วย

ชายหนุ่มพิจารณาซองกระดาษสีน้ำตาลที่ถูกกดทับจนเห็นร่องรอยของกระดาษด้านในที่พับซ้อนขึ้นมาชัดเจน หน้าซองเขียนด้วยหมึกสีดำหวัด ๆ เป็นตัวอักษร J. เขาไม่คิดว่านั่นจะหมายถึงชื่อ “จอห์น” ของคุณพ่อเขาหรอก คนอะไรจะเขียนจดหมายถึงตัวเอง -- แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะเป็นไปไม่ได้ จอห์นนี่คิดว่าเขารู้จักคุณพ่อของตนดีระดับหนึ่ง และรู้ดีด้วยว่าคนอย่างคุณพ่อเขามีมิติความคิดที่ซับซ้อนเกินจะเข้าใจ เขาค่อย ๆ บรรจงเปิดซองออก คุณพ่อของเขาไม่ได้ผนึกมันไว้ เพียงแค่สอดปลายกระดาษเข้าไปด้านในซองพอให้มันปิดสนิท เมื่อเขาแกะออกก็พบกระดาษสีเหลืองอ่อนพับเก็บไว้ด้านใน ชายหนุ่มคลี่มันอย่างระมัดระวัง รอยพับเหล่านั้นยาวนานจนเหมือนจะฉีกขาดออกจากกันได้ทุกเมื่อ

_ถึง เจ._

_ ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณจะได้อ่านจดหมายฉบับนี้ไหม แต่ด้วยใจจริง ผมคิดว่าคุณคงไม่ได้อ่าน ผมรู้จักตนเองดีพอที่จะรู้ว่า ผมคงไม่กล้าส่งจดหมายฉบับนี้ให้คุณ ไม่ว่าทางใดก็ตาม ผมรักคุณ ยังคงรักเหมือนเดิม แต่ก็ไม่อาจทำลายชีวิตของมารีแอนน์และจอห์นนี่ได้ ดังนั้นผมจึงเลือกเก็บจดหมายฉบับนี้ไว้ ซ่อนมันให้ลึกที่สุด และคิดว่าคงไม่มีใครพบเห็นมัน_

จอห์นนี่อ่านย่อหน้าแรกจบแล้วเลิกคิ้ว น่าเสียดายที่เขาคงบอกคุณพ่อไม่ได้ว่า เขาเห็นจดหมายฉบับนี้เข้าให้แล้ว และไม่ต้องห่วงว่ามารีแอนน์ -- แม่ของเขาจะถูกทำลายชีวิตหรืออะไร เธอเสียไปตั้งแต่สามปีก่อน คงไม่ลุกจากโลงขึ้นมาอ่านแน่ ๆ

ส่วนตัวเขาถูกทำลายชีวิตหรือไม่ -- จอห์นนี่คิดว่าจดหมายฉบับเดียวคงไม่ทำให้ชีวิตเขาดับสิ้นไปหรอก เขาไม่ใช่เด็กอายุสามขวบเสียหน่อย เขาในตอนนี้อายุ 25 แล้ว พอจะเข้าใจสิ่งที่คุณพ่อเก็บซ่อนไว้อย่างดี

คุณพ่อรักคนชื่อเจ... และคงรักมานานตั้งแต่ยังไม่พบแม่ และคงบอกใครไม่ได้ แต่ใครคือเจ?

เขาตัดสินใจอ่านต่อ

_ผมรักคุณ -- ประโยคนี้ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวทุกครั้งที่นึกถึงใบหน้าของคุณ รอยยิ้มอ่อนหวาน นัยน์ตาเป็นประกายราวกับตื่นเต้นในทุกสิ่งบนโลก คุณที่งดงามและบริสุทธิ์ที่สุด ลักยิ้มที่ผมพร้อมจะจมลงไปอยู่เสมอ คุณที่เหมือนอาทิตย์อันสดใสในโลกอันสิ้นหวังของผม น้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนที่หล่อเลี้ยงให้ผมยังมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป คุณที่รับรู้ความรู้สึกของผม และแม้จะตอบรับมันไม่ได้ แต่ก็ไม่เคยทอดทิ้งผมเลยสักครั้ง_

_ ผมเขียนจดหมายนี้เพื่อระบายความรักและความคิดถึงต่อคุณ น่าเศร้าที่มันคงเป็นฉบับแรกและฉบับสุดท้าย ผมกำลังจะแต่งงาน คุณคงไม่รู้ หรือถึงรู้ก็คงไม่ได้มา ผมไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะเชิญคุณมาร่วมแสดงความยินดีกับผม -- คุณคงยินดี และคิดว่าผมมีความสุข ผมไม่ปฏิเสธหรอก มารีแอนน์เป็นผู้หญิงที่ดี และจอห์นนี่ที่กำลังจะลืมตาดูโลกก็เป็นของขวัญที่มอบให้ผมและครอบครัว แต่ผมก็ยังหวังเสมอว่าจะได้เคียงข้างคุณ นั่นคือความปรารถนาของผมตลอดมา และตลอดไป_

_ ผมรักคุณ -- คำนี้ดังขึ้นมาในหัวอีกแล้ว ชั่วชีวิตนี้ผมคงไม่อาจลืมรอยยิ้มอันงดงามของคุณได้ ไม่มีใครแทนที่คุณได้ มารีแอนน์ก็ไม่ใช่ตัวแทนของคุณ คุณจะอยู่ในความทรงจำของผมตลอดไป เมื่อผมคลี่จดหมายนี้อ่านอีกครั้ง ผมจะยังระลึกถึงความรู้สึกที่เคยแจ่มชัด ครั้งแรกผมเคยรักคุณอย่างไร ผมจะยังรักอย่างนั้นเสมอ แม้ไม่อาจเคียงข้างคุณได้ แต่อยากให้คุณรู้เหลือเกินว่าจิตวิญญาณของผมอยู่กับคุณเสมอ_

_ เจ. ไม่สิ แจฮยอน หากได้พบคุณอีกสักครั้ง ผมก็อยากจะบอกคุณต่อหน้าเหมือนครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราพบกันเหลือเกิน_

_ ผมรักคุณ_

_จอห์น ยองโฮ ซอ_

_20 กุมภาพันธ์ 19xx_

จอห์นนี่มองวันที่ที่ลงไว้ มันก่อนเขาจะเกิดเสียอีก คุณพ่อเก็บซ่อนสิ่งนี้และความรู้สึกมากมายขนาดนั้นมาได้ยังไงหลายสิบปี เขายิ่งพิจารณาถึงน้ำหนักของปากกาที่จรดลงบนแผ่นกระดาษ และถ้อยคำที่วนเวียนกับคำรักเหล่านั้น ก็ยิ่งมั่นใจในความรู้สึกของคุณพ่อเสียเหลือเกิน

“เจ...แจฮยอน?” เขาพึมพำ พับจดหมายใส่ซองแล้วเก็บใส่กระเป๋าเสื้อ พอดีกับที่ประตูห้องหนังสือถูกเปิดออก

“คุณจอห์นนี่คะ”

เขาหันกลับไปหาแม่บ้าน ก่อนจะรีบเอ่ย “ผมจัดการในห้องนี้แล้วครับ ไม่มีอะไร ขนออกไปได้เลย”

หญิงกลางคนตอบรับ ก่อนจะพาคนอีกจำนวนมากเข้ามาขนย้ายข้าวของ จอห์นนี่เดินสวนออกไปอย่างระมัดระวัง ขณะครุ่นคิดถึงชื่อในจดหมาย

_แจฮยอน...งั้นเหรอ_

—

**“แจฮยอน?** ไม่ได้ยินชื่อนี้มานานมากแล้วนะ”

“ครับ? อาเตนล์รู้จักเหรอ”

เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ดังมาจากปลายสาย จอห์นนี่นึกสงสัยว่ามันมีอะไรน่าตลกนักหนา แต่ก็รู้อีกว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลามาพูดจากวนประสาทผู้ใหญ่ที่ตนเคารพ

“รู้จักสิ ใครรู้จักจอห์นก็รู้จักแจฮยอนทั้งนั้น เขาเป็นรุ่นน้องสมัยมหาวิทยาลัยน่ะ”

“…เหรอครับ”

“จะเชิญแจฮยอนมางานเหรอ”

“ครับ?”

“อ้าว ก็เห็นถามถึง ไม่ได้จะเชิญมางานหรือไง”

จอห์นนี่เงียบไปพักหนึ่ง เขาไม่ได้คิดถึงข้อนี้เลย แค่สงสัยชื่อในจดหมายเลยตัดสินใจโทร.หาอาเตนล์ หนึ่งในกลุ่มเพื่อนสนิทไม่กี่คนของคุณพ่อก็เท่านั้น

“ผมไม่ทราบช่องทางติดต่อของคุณแจฮยอนเลยน่ะครับ”

“เดี๋ยวอาส่งให้ก็ได้”

“รบกวนด้วยครับ”

“ว่าแต่ไปรู้จักชื่อนี้มาจากไหนน่ะ เท่าที่อาจำได้ จอห์นไม่พูดถึงเลยนะ ตั้งแต่แต่งงาน”

จอห์นนี่เป็นฝ่ายหัวเราะบ้าง “เก็บของของคุณพ่อแล้วเจออะไรนิดหน่อยน่ะครับ ไม่มีอะไรหรอก”

“งั้นเหรอ”

“ก็ได้ งั้นเจอกันพรุ่งนี้ อาจะรีบไป”

“ครับ อย่าลืมส่งที่อยู่มานะ”

เสียงหัวเราะดังมาจากคู่สนทนาอีกรอบ “ไม่ลืม ๆ แล้วเจอกัน”

จอห์นนี่มองโทรศัพท์มือถือที่กลับมาแสดงหน้าจอหลักเหมือนเดิม ไม่นานก็มีข้อความมาจากอาเตนล์ เขากดเข้าไปอ่าน มันระบุชื่อ ที่อยู่ และเบอร์ติดต่อของ_เจ_ไว้อย่างชัดเจน

จอห์นนี่ลองกดโทรศัพท์ออกตามเบอร์นั้น เสียงรอสายดังขึ้นไม่กี่ครั้งก็ได้ยินเสียงมาจากปลายสาย

“สวัสดีครับ”

_น้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนที่หล่อเลี้ยงให้ผมยังมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป_

ถ้อยคำในจดหมายของคุณพ่อแวบขึ้นมาในหัวเมื่อได้ยินเสียงนั้น จอห์นนี่ชะงักไป ก่อนจะรีบเอ่ยตอบ

“…สวัสดีครับ”

“…ครับ?”

“เอ่อ...” เขาลืมไปชั่วขณะว่าจะพูดอะไร “ผมจอห์นนี่ ซอ นะครับ”

“…ครับ???”

อีกฝ่ายเสียงสูงขึ้นมา เขารีบพูดต่อ “ผมจอห์นนี่ ซอ ครับ ลูกชายของจอห์น ยองโฮ ซอ”

“อ๋อ…” น้ำเสียงตกใจดูทุเลาลง “มีอะไรเหรอครับ”

“ผมกำลังพูดอยู่กับคุณเจใช่ไหมครับ”

“…” ปลายสายเหมือนกลั้นหายใจไปชั่วขณะ “ใช่ครับ ผมแจฮยอน ไม่ทราบว่ามีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ ถ้าไม่มีผมจะวางสายแล้วนะครับ”

น้ำเสียงเข้มงวดขึ้นมาทำเอาเขาต้องรีบพูดต่อ “ครับ คือผมจะส่งบัตรเชิญคุณแจฮยอนมาร่วมงานของคุณพ่อน่ะครับ เลยขอโทร.มาแจ้งก่อน”

“งานอะไรครับ”

จอห์นนี่สูดหายใจลึก ถึงจะพูดคำนี้มาหลายครั้ง ต้องเชิญคนหลายสิบหลายร้อยคน และทำท่าเหมือนไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเท่าไหร่ แต่ลึก ๆ แล้วเขาก็ยังใจหายอยู่ดี

“งานศพของคุณพ่อครับ”

—

**จอห์นนี่คิดว่าปลายสายอาจจะทำมือถือร่วง**

ความเงียบยาวนานเกิดขึ้นระหว่างเขากับคู่สนทนาที่ไม่เคยพบหน้า มันอาจเป็นเวลาหลายสิบนาทีในความรู้สึก แต่จริง ๆ ก็แค่ไม่กี่วินาทีเท่านั้น

เสียงแจฮยอนดังขึ้นมา

“…พรุ่งนี้ผมจะไปครับ รบกวนส่งที่อยู่มาที ทางอีเมลผมก็ได้”

น้ำเสียงนั่นเรียบเฉยจนจอห์นนี่ไม่อาจคาดเดาอารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายได้ เขาตอบรับและวางสายลงเพียงเท่านั้น หลังจากส่งอีเมลให้ จอห์นนี่ก็ทรุดตัวนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ทำงาน

ความเงียบในตอนนั้นราวกับมีเสียงบางอย่างกังวานอยู่ในจิตใจของเขา

—

**จอห์น ยองโฮ ซอ จากโลกนี้ไปด้วยวัยเพียงห้าสิบกว่าปี **โรคภัยที่รุมเร้าศาสตราจารย์คนเก่งอยู่หลายปีในช่วงบั้นปลายชีวิตทำให้จอห์นนี่คนลูกทำใจไว้นานแล้ว วินาทีที่คุณพ่อของเขาหมดลมหายใจ ท่ามกลางความรู้สึกวูบโหวงว่างเปล่าและความเศร้าเสียใจ ยังมีความรู้สึกโล่งอกที่คุณพ่อหลุดพ้นจากความทรมาน และอาจจะเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายเดือนที่เขายิ้มจากใจจริงเมื่อได้เห็นผู้คนมากมายที่รักและเคารพคุณพ่อเดินทางมาที่งานศพ

หลังผ่านพ้นพิธีต่าง ๆ ไปเรียบร้อย แขกเหรื่อพากันลากลับและให้เวลาคนเป็นลูกได้เฝ้าหน้าป้ายหลุมศพบิดาเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย จอห์นนี่ยืนนิ่งหน้าแท่นหินอ่อนสลักชื่อคุณพ่อของเขา แม้แต่ข้อความบนนั้นก็ยังเป็นถ้อยคำให้กำลังใจจากบทกวีหนึ่งที่คุณพ่อชื่นชอบ

ทันใดนั้นก็มีเสียงฝีเท้าดังขึ้นและหยุดลงที่ข้างเขา ผู้มาใหม่ย่อกายลงคุกเข่า วางช่อดอกไลเซนทัสสีขาวลงตรงหน้าหลุม จอห์นนี่มองแผ่นหลังใต้สูทสีดำตรงหน้า ก่อนที่คน ๆ นั้นจะลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูงแล้วหันมามองเขา

“สวัสดีครับ คุณจอห์นนี่”

วินาทีนั้น จอห์นนี่รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นคุณพ่อเมื่อหลายสิบปีก่อน

เขาไม่เคยพบชายตรงหน้ามาก่อนเลย แต่เพียงแค่เห็นประกายในแววตาและลักยิ้มที่ข้างแก้มทั้งสองข้าง จอห์นนี่ก็รับรู้โดยทันทีว่าคนตรงหน้าคือใคร

“คุณเจ?”

“อ่า…” อีกฝ่ายถอนหายใจเบา ๆ “เรียกแจฮยอนเถอะครับ”

จอห์นนี่ได้แต่รีบขอโทษขอโพย “ขอโทษทีครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ จริง ๆ ก็ไม่ได้มีปัญหาถ้าเรียกแบบนั้น แต่ปกติไม่มีคนอื่นเรียกน่ะครับ”

“…”

“นอกจากพี่จอห์น”

น้ำเสียงตอนพูดถึงคุณพ่อของเขาเปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อย แจฮยอนเหลือบมองป้ายหินตรงหน้าก่อนจะหันมาสบตาเขา

“ถ้าคุณจอห์นนี่สะดวก ไปนั่งคุยกันหน่อยไหมครับ ร้านกาแฟใกล้ ๆ นี่ก็ได้”

เขายกนาฬิกาข้อมือขึ้นดู “ได้ครับ ไม่มีปัญหา”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมไปรอที่รถนะครับ เอารถผมไปก็ได้”

“…ก็ได้ครับ”

เขาได้แต่ตอบรับ มองแจฮยอนที่หันหลังกลับไปอีกทาง แล้วก็พอดีเห็นตอนที่อาเตนล์เดินมาทักทายแจฮยอนด้วย ทั้งสองกอดกันอย่างคนที่ไม่พบหน้ากันมานาน ก่อนจะแยกย้ายกันไป อาเตนล์เดินตรงมาทางเขา

“ไงเรา โอเคไหม”

“ก็ไม่ได้เศร้าขนาดนั้นครับ” เขายิ้มตอบ “เห็นคนรักคุณพ่อเยอะก็ดีใจ”

“มันกวนประสาทคนไว้เยอะ”

“พูดแบบนั้นคุณพ่อจะไปด่าในฝันเอานะครับ”

“กลัวตายล่ะ” อาเตนล์หันไปแลบลิ้นใส่สุสาน “เดี๋ยวอาจะกลับแล้ว เราล่ะ”

“ผมว่าจะไปคุยกับคุณแจฮยอนแป๊บนึงแล้วค่อยกลับน่ะครับ”

“หือ?” คนฟังทำเสียงสูง “คุยกัน? มีอะไรให้คุย”

“คงอยากถามเรื่องคุณพ่อมั้งครับ”

“เหรอ...” อาเตนล์พยักหน้ารับอย่างคนขี้เกียจคิดเยอะ “งั้นอาไปเลยแล้วกัน มีอะไรก็โทร.มาหาได้นะ”

“ได้ครับ”

อาเตนล์มองหน้าเขานิ่ง ก่อนจะขยับมากอดเขาแน่น ๆ

“มีอะไรบอกอาได้จริง ๆ นะ จอห์นนี่ อย่าเก็บไว้คนเดียว”

ชายหนุ่มอึ้งไปเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะยิ้มกับตัวเอง

“ไม่ต้องห่วงครับ มีอะไรผมจะรีบบอกอาเลย”

อาเตนล์ตบหลังเขาเบา ๆ สองทีก่อนจะผละออกไปอีกทาง

จอห์นนี่หันกลับมามองสุสาน แล้วเอ่ยเสียงแผ่วเบา หวังว่าคุณพ่อของเขาคงได้ยินจากที่ไกล ๆ

“ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมานะครับ พักผ่อนให้สบายนะ คุณพ่อ”

—

**ร้านกาแฟที่แจฮยอนพาเขามาอยู่ห่างจากสุสานไปเพียงสองป้ายรถเมล์** ระหว่างระยะทางสั้น ๆ นั้นพวกเขาไม่ได้สนทนาอะไรกัน จวบจนสั่งเครื่องดื่มของตนเสร็จและนั่งลงที่โต๊ะติดหน้าต่างร้านพอให้แสงอาทิตย์ยามบ่ายส่องเข้ามา แจฮยอนจึงเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากก่อน

“ผมไม่นึกว่าคุณจะเชิญผมมาด้วย”

“ผมก็ไม่นึกเหมือนกันครับ”

เขาหลุดปากออกไป แจฮยอนทำหน้างงใส่ นั่นทำให้เขาหลุดยิ้ม

“หมายถึง ตอนแรกผมแค่สงสัยบางอย่างเลยขอช่องทางติดต่อคุณกับอาเตนล์ไปน่ะครับ แล้วอาก็บอกให้เชิญคุณมาร่วมงานด้วย”

“พี่จอห์นจะดีใจเหรอครับที่ผมมา” แจฮยอนยิ้ม แต่เป็นยิ้มที่เศร้าเหลือเกิน “ผมทำร้ายจิตใจพี่เขาไว้พอสมควรเลยนะ”

“ไม่หรอกครับ” จอห์นนี่ว่า “คุณพ่อยังรักคุณเหมือนเดิมนั่นแหละ ไม่เปลี่ยนไปหรอก”

คนฟังสบตาเขา ก่อนรอยยิ้มจะค่อย ๆ สดใสขึ้น “เหรอครับ ได้ยินแบบนั้นก็ดีแล้วล่ะ”

“…เขาก็เป็นคนแบบนั้นแหละครับ เวลารักหรือทุ่มเทให้กับอะไรสักอย่างก็จะเต็มที่กับมันตลอดเลย”

แจฮยอนหลุดหัวเราะ

“รู้จักพี่จอห์นดีมาก ๆ เลยนะครับ”

“ก็รู้จักมาทั้งชีวิตนี่ครับ”

คนฟังยิ้ม

“ผมไม่เคยพบคุณมารีแอนน์มาก่อน แต่คิดว่าเธอคงเป็นคนสวยและฉลาดมาก ๆ คนหนึ่ง ถ้าดูจากคุณนะครับ”

คราวนี้จอห์นนี่หัวเราะบ้าง

“มีแต่คนบอกว่าผมเหมือนคุณพ่อครับ ถ้าจะมีอะไรเหมือนคุณแม่ก็คงเป็นความดันทุรังล่ะมั้ง--เอ๊ะ นี่ก็เหมือนคุณพ่อนี่นา”

แจฮยอนหลุดขำพรืดออกมาจริง ๆ พอดีกับที่กาแฟวางลงบนโต๊ะ พออีกฝ่ายเห็นว่าของเขาเป็นอเมริกาโน่ก็เลิกคิ้ว

“เหมือนพี่จอห์นยันกาแฟที่สั่งเลยเหรอครับ”

“แรก ๆ มันก็ขม แต่หลัง ๆ มันก็ชินไปเองนะครับ ดื่มแล้วตาสว่างดีด้วย”

“นั่นทำให้ผมนึกถึงคำเปรียบเรื่องความรักนะครับ”

จอห์นยักไหล่

_รอยยิ้มอ่อนหวาน นัยน์ตาเป็นประกายราวกับตื่นเต้นในทุกสิ่งบนโลก คุณที่งดงามและบริสุทธิ์ที่สุด ลักยิ้มที่ผมพร้อมจะจมลงไปอยู่เสมอ คุณที่เหมือนอาทิตย์อันสดใสในโลกอันสิ้นหวังของผม_

ถ้อยคำในจดหมายผุดขึ้นมาในหัวอีกรอบ เขาพิศมองเสี้ยวหน้าที่กำลังก้มลงจิบลาเต้ร้อนในมือของคนฝั่งตรงข้าม แล้วก็อดถามไม่ได้

“รู้จักกับคุณพ่อตั้งแต่ตอนไหนเหรอครับ”

แจฮยอนวางแก้วกาแฟลง ประสานมือบนตักขณะทำท่าครุ่นคิด

“…สมัยผมเพิ่งเข้ามหาวิทยาลัยมั้งครับ ตอนนั้นพี่จอห์นเรียนปริญญาเอกอยู่ ก็ฝึกสอนไปด้วย”

“โห”

“เคยเข้าไปซิตอินคาบเขานะครับ เป็นคนที่พูดอะไรก็น่าฟังไปเสียหมดเลย” แจฮยอนหวนนึกถึงเรื่องตอนนั้นแล้วก็อดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ “ปกติเวลาอาจารย์พูดในคลาสเด็กก็จะเบื่อ ๆ กันใช่ไหมครับ แต่พอเป็นอาจารย์ซอสอน ทุกคนก็จะตั้งใจฟัง เสียงพี่เขาเวลาพูดสะกดคนฟังได้อยู่หมัดเลย”

“…แต่เวลาดุก็น่ากลัวนะครับ”

“จริงครับ” คนเล่าโน้มตัวมาใกล้เขาเล็กน้อย ทำเสียงกระซิบกระซาบเหมือนกลัวคนได้ยิน “เคยได้ยินเขาดุนักศึกษาที่ลอกงานมาส่งด้วย ผมนี่ขนลุกเลย”

“ยอมให้เขาตีดีกว่าอีกครับ ผมไม่เคยโดนคุณพ่อตีเลย แต่เวลาดุทีนี่อยากหนีออกจากบ้านทุกรอบ”

แจฮยอนยิ้มกว้างจนเห็นลักยิ้มชัดกว่าเดิม

“ก็นั่นแหละครับ จริง ๆ เจอกันครั้งแรกที่หอสมุดมหาวิทยาลัยเพราะผมต้องหาหนังสืออ้างอิง แล้วเขาใช้เล่มนั้นอยู่พอดี...”

“หนังสืออ้างอิง?”

จอห์นนี่ขัดขึ้นมา “ใช่สารานุกรมเล่มหนา ๆ หรือเปล่าครับ”

แจฮยอนนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะพยักหน้า “น่าจะใช่นะครับ สารานุกรมเล่มหนามาก ๆ จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าเกี่ยวกับอะไร แต่ปกสี...”

“น้ำตาลแดง”

“…ครับ”

จอห์นนี่ถอนหายใจแรง หลุดยิ้มกับสิ่งที่นึกขึ้นมาได้

“คุณพ่อรักคุณแจฮยอนมากจริง ๆ แหละครับ”

_ไม่อย่างนั้นคงไม่บ้าซื้อสารานุกรมเล่มขนาดนั้นมาไว้ที่บ้านหรอก_

แจฮยอนได้ยินประโยคนั้นก็ทำเพียงแค่ยิ้ม

“รู้ไหมครับ ผมเสียดายนะที่ตอบรับความรู้สึกของพี่จอห์นไม่ได้”

“ครับ?”

เป็นจอห์นนี่บ้างที่เปลี่ยนมาเป็นผู้ฟัง

“เขาบอกรักผมตอนคริสต์มาสครับ แล้วหลังจากนั้นเราก็ไม่ได้พบกันอีกเลย ผมรู้ว่าพี่เขาแต่งงานตอนที่พี่เตนล์มาบอก -- ก็หลังจากงานไปพักหนึ่งเลยล่ะครับ ก่อนหน้านี้เขายังส่งของขวัญวันเกิดมาให้ผมอยู่เลย แต่ก็ติดต่อกันไม่ได้อีกเพราะตอนนั้นเขาใช้ที่อยู่จากมหาวิทยาลัยส่งมาให้ พอผมต้องย้ายไปซีแอตเทิลก็ไม่ได้เจอกันอีกเลย”

คนอายุมากกว่าคว้าแก้วกาแฟมาคนลาเต้ในแก้วช้า ๆ ราวกับใช้ความคิด

“แปลกดีนะครับ ผมตอบรับความรู้สึกนั้นไม่ได้แต่ก็รู้สึกผิดลึก ๆ มาตลอด ตอนพี่เขาตัดขาดการติดต่อไป ผมคิดว่ามันเป็นวิธีการของเขาที่อยากให้ผมไม่รู้สึกแย่ไปมากกว่านี้ จนถึงวินาทีสุดท้ายก็คิดถึงแต่ผมตลอดเลยนะ...”

“…”

“อบอุ่นและอ่อนโยนแบบนั้นเสมอเลย พี่จอห์นน่ะ”

จอห์นนี่ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรดี

เขานั่งเงียบ มองนัยน์ตาของอีกฝ่ายที่เริ่มเอ่อคลอด้วยน้ำตา ก่อนที่มันจะไหลลงมาอาบแก้มขาวช้า ๆ แจฮยอนกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ไล่น้ำตา เขาเลยยื่นผ้าเช็ดหน้าให้

“…ขอบคุณครับ”

อีกฝ่ายรับไปซับน้ำตาเบา ๆ

“แปลกดี ผมไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะร้องไห้ แต่ตอนคุณโทร.มาบอกผมก็หยุดร้องไม่ได้เลย ระหว่างเดินทางมานี่ไม่ร้องก็จริง แต่พอคิดถึงพี่เขาแล้วก็เศร้าขึ้นมาน่ะครับ”

จอห์นนี่ยิ้มปลอบ “จะร้องไห้ก็ได้ครับ คุณพ่อบอกว่าถ้าเศร้าก็ร้องไห้ออกมา แบบนั้นน่ะดีแล้วครับ อย่าเก็บไว้เลย ร้องไห้ให้พอ แล้วจากนั้นจะได้ก้าวต่อไปได้ไงครับ”

แจฮยอนฟังเขาพูดจนจบประโยคก็นิ่งไปพักหนึ่ง

ก่อนจะปล่อยน้ำตาให้ไหลแบบไม่อดทนอะไรอีกต่อไป

จอห์นนี่มองคนที่ก้มหน้าไปร้องไห้อย่างไม่อายใครแล้วก็ลุกขึ้น ตรงไปยืนข้างอีกฝ่าย “ขอโทษนะครับ” เขาเอ่ยเบา ๆ แล้วคว้าร่างคนอายุมากกว่ามากอด แจฮยอนซบหน้าลงกับไหล่เขาแล้วปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลอย่างคนหมดความอดทน เปลือยเปล่าทุกความรู้สึกต่อหน้าเด็กที่อายุน้อยกว่าเป็นรอบอย่างไร้มาด

จอห์นนี่ได้แต่ลูบหลังอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ เขาคิดว่านี่น่าจะเป็นวิธีที่ดีที่สุดตอนนี้

—

**ขากลับเป็นจอห์นนี่ที่ขับรถของแจฮยอนกลับมาที่สุสาน** อีกฝ่ายยังคงตาบวมและจมูกแดงรั้นจากการร้องไห้อย่างหนักจนเขาต้องถามว่าโอเคแน่เหรอที่จะขับรถกลับไปคนเดียว

“คืนนี้ผมพักที่โรงแรมน่ะครับ แล้วค่อยขับรถกลับพรุ่งนี้”

จอห์นนี่ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร จะเสนอให้อีกฝ่ายนอนบ้านเขาก็ไม่ใช่เรื่อง เลยได้แต่ต้องปล่อยเลยตามเลย

“…แบบนั้นก็ได้ครับ”

“ถ้างั้นคุณจอห์นนี่รีบกลับเถอะครับ เดี๋ยวมืดเสียก่อน”

ท้องฟ้ากำลังจะกลายเป็นสีแดง เขามองกลุ่มเมฆสีส้มทองตรงหน้าแล้วหันมามองแจฮยอนอีกครั้ง

“คุณโอเคจริง ๆ แล้วใช่ไหมครับ”

“…ก็โอเคกว่าตอนแรกนะครับ”

“…”

“ขอบคุณที่คอยปลอบผมนะครับ ขอโทษด้วยที่จู่ ๆ มาร้องไห้ใส่”

จอห์นนี่ส่ายหน้ายิ้ม ๆ “คุณพูดมาสิบรอบแล้ว ผมไม่มีปัญหาอะไรเลยครับ”

แจฮยอนผุดรอยยิ้มจาง ๆ แววตายังอ่อนล้าจากการร้องไห้

“ไว้มีโอกาส เราคงได้เจอกันอีกนะครับ”

จอห์นนี่พยักหน้ารับ “ว่าง ๆ ผมจะไปหานะครับ จะไม่ปล่อยให้คุณขาดการติดต่อไปเหมือนตอนคุณพ่ออีกแล้ว”

“…ครับ?”

คนอายุน้อยกว่าไม่ได้ขยายความอะไรต่อ แต่ปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยและก้าวลงจากรถ ขณะที่แจฮยอนรีบลงมาบ้าง เขายืนเผชิญหน้ากับแจฮยอนที่ตัวเล็กกว่าเขานิดหน่อยก่อนยิ้มกว้าง

“รู้ไหมครับ ตอนนี้ผมอายุ 25 แต่ยังไม่ได้เรียนต่อเลย เพราะไปเป็นอาสาสมัครที่ต่างประเทศตั้งแต่เรียนจบไฮสกูล”

“…ครับ?”

แจฮยอนยืนนิ่งฟังอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

“แต่ผมจะสมัครเข้าเรียนมหาวิทยาลัยที่ซีแอตเทิลให้ได้”

“…”

“ไว้ตอนนั้นเจอกันอีกครั้งนะครับ”

“…”

“คุณอาแจฮยอน”

คนฟังตาโต จอห์นนี่ก้าวออกไปแล้วยกมือขึ้นโบกลาแจฮยอน ก่อนจะหันหลังตรงไปที่รถของตัวเอง

ทันใดนั้นเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงดังมาจากด้านหลัง

“จอห์นนี่!”

พอหันกลับไป ก็เห็นรอยยิ้มสดใสเหมือนพระอาทิตย์กำลังขึ้นของแจฮยอน ช่างสวนทางกับท้องฟ้ายามเย็นเสียเหลือเกิน

“ต้องไปเจอกันให้ได้นะ!”

เขาโบกมือตอบ “ผมสัญญา!”

นั่นคือการพบกันครั้งแรกระหว่างเขากับคุณอาแจฮยอน -- รักแรกของคุณพ่อผู้ล่วงลับ

และจอห์นนี่รู้ดีว่า มันจะไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้ายอย่างแน่นอน

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ตั้งใจจะโพสต์วันที่ 21 แต่จบช้าไป จบตอนเที่ยงคืน 4 นาที /มองนาฬิกา
> 
> ความจริงมันควรจะเป็นเรื่องยาวหรือเปล่านะ... แต่ถ้ายาวก็คงไม่จบง่าย ๆ เลยออกมาเป็นเรื่องสั้นที่ไม่ค่อยมีหัวมีท้ายเท่าไหร่ พยายามเข็นออกมาอยู่นะคะ ไม่ค่อยได้เขียนอะไรเลย อาจจะฝืด ๆ ไปหน่อย ;_;


End file.
